ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The ODGC Administrative Core (ODGC) will be responsible for promoting the overall goals of the A2CPS Program by supervising, coordinating, and facilitating all ODGC activities. The ODGC Administrative Core team will be organized into three groups: Leadership, which will be comprised of the four ODGC multi-PIs; Domain Experts with expertise in the clinical, psychosocial, physiological and genetic aspects of pain, translational research on therapies for chronic pain, and neuroimaging; and Administrative Staff. The Leadership team has strong scientific and project leadership experience: the Project Lead has a background in computational biology, population genetics and genomics, and is the Director of the Center for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics at her institution; the Co-Lead is a physician-scientist with expertise in extracellular RNA and stem cell biology and genomics who served as Co-Chair of the Steering Committee for a NIH Common Fund Consortium; one Co-I is the Director of the Genomics Center at her institution, which provides genomics training, consultation, and services to over 200 laboratories; the other Co-I is Director of the Institute for Genomic Medicine and Director of the Bio-Computational Center of the CTSA at her institution with a research focus on understanding genetic predisposition to complex diseases. The primary tasks of the Administrative Core are organized into two Aims. Aim 1, which concentrates on intra-ODGC management, will encompass establishment of infrastructure for coordinating intra-ODGC standing and ad hoc meetings and conference calls, setting goals, monitoring progress, allocating resources, facilitating resolution of technical challenges, promoting scientific exchange among ODGC investigators, resolving disputes, engaging consultants, preparing NIH progress reports, maintaining regulatory compliance, and planning and coordinating abstract and manuscript preparation. Aim 2 is focused on coordinating interactions between the ODGC and other elements of the A2CPS, including the other Program Centers, the External Program Consultants, and NIH Program Staff. These interactions will include discussions leading to: determination of the definitive set of omic assays that will be included in the Program; selection of the 40 primary outcome candidate biomarkers; establishment of Standard Operating Procedures for biospecimen collection, processing and storage; and development of systems for sample and data tracking, recording of relevant metadata, and transferring data and metadata from the ODGC to the DIRC. The ODGC Administrative Core will also establish intellectual property agreements, including those associated with materials and data transfer among ODGC Cores/Components and other A2CPS Centers, and organize travel and hotel accommodation of ODGC personnel for the A2CPS Program in-person meetings. The Adminstrative Core organizational structure will be designed to provide the leadership, project and data management, and administrative support that will contribute to the success of the ODGC and the A2CPS Program as a whole.